


Extreme Ways

by charmax



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Mason the more he cares the worse things get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turquoisetumult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turquoisetumult).



**Video Title:** Extreme Ways  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Extreme Ways - Moby  
 **Source:** Dead Like Me  
 **Summary:** Poor Mason the more he cares the worse things get.   
**Length/Format:** 03:33, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Made for as part of 2011. Original post on [LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/87090.html) and on [DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/66554.html).

**Links:** [Download 65MB](http://www.bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/ExtremeWays_Charmax.zip) | [Stream @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/mZyJNYvgp3k)


End file.
